Bruce Banner: The Disapointment
by MissGracieKathy
Summary: Always the diaspointment. And Bruce found it terrifying. But he tried. It didn't work. What did they want from him? He found it. Who was he? The Enemy? A weapon. A disapoinment. Why? He had to change. Look how that worked out. In which Bruce had family issues relating to a certain Captain. Please Read and Review.


**This popped into my head at 4am after watching Psycho and Father Ted. I honestly have no idea where this came from. I mean I had been thinking about the Avengers but... this just sort of popped into my brain, two days after re-watching the film.**

**I've also re-written Bruce Banner's storyline, trust me, I **_**know**_** it's not canon. Please don't flame.**

**I don't own anything mentioned here [except copies of Psycho and Father Ted], I especially don't own any of the Avengers *sigh***

**So a slight warning for mentions of domestic abuse, but other than that:**

**Enjoy**

When he had been young, Bruce had had trouble believing what his classmates took for granted. I say classmates because Bruce Banner had no friends. They took for granted the fact they had been made out of love. David Bruce Banner's parents didn't _love _each other and they certainly didn't love _him._

[Always the disappointment.]

As he got older, Bruce learned about alcohol and drugs and though that _they_ had played a part in his creation. His parents drank enough that was for sure

[And Bruce found it terrifying.]

He had never been sure _why_ he was a disappointment. In their drunken yelling's, his Mum, or beatings, his Dad, had inferred enough. He didn't look right, he was too short, he wasn't athletic and he wasn't sociable. Bruce knew he couldn't help any of those things.

[But he _tried._]

He joined his schools science club in the hope of gaining friends. He did. He cut his hair, so as to control it a bit. He took to running home from school, instead of catching the bus, in the hopes of getting fitter.

[It didn't work.]

He still wasn't athletic enough, but now he was also nerdy. They weren't the _right _sort of friends. His hair still wasn't the right colour or shape, and although of average height he was still _short_.

[What did they want from him?]

He had been 15 when he found out. Quite by accident. He had been looking for his birth certificate, he needed some sort of ID in the hope he could get a job. Anywhere, anything to get him out. Though he would prefer something scientific.

[He found it.]

His Dad's name wasn't mentioned. A blank space, his brow furrowed. Sifting further through paper upon paper for more information he found another document. One for IVF? This had confused him, for IVF hadn't been available on the date stated. Which just so happened to be 9months before his birth.

[Who was he?]

His Dad's name wasn't on this document either, just a number. All throughout the papers he searched for a name, any name. Any clue to who his true father was. Then he saw it. HYDRA. They had been part of Nazi Germany, right?

[The Enemy?]

Bruce would never forget reading that document. He would never forget the panic and anger that had risen in his chest, how the tears and sobs had racked through his body.

[A weapon.]

He had been the first. He had been lucky. The program had fallen through, just months after his birth. That was why _they _were angry. They had lost their money, their chance for glory. And he wasn't like _him._

[A disappointment.]

Someone from HYDRA had stolen Captain America's test samples, post change. Since they had no chance of recreating the serum, they had hoped to _breed_ a new generation of super soldier. This time ones who would work for _them._ They had waited, waited until the war had died down. They had waited _too _long. For that at least Bruce was thankful. Now he understood.

[Why?]

He wasn't like Captain America, that was why. He looked like his mother, more like his maternal grandfather. He wasn't strong, he was shy. He was a disappointment. He had been created for a purpose and even _that_ had failed.

[He had to change.]

He no longer cared about what his 'parents' thought. He no longer _had_ parents. He was going to be the best _he_ could be. He was going to solve the problem _HYDRA_ never could. He was going to use it to _help_ people.

[Look how that worked out.]

**There might be a second chapter focussing on Bruce after and during the Avengers, if anyone's interested.**

**Please Review.**

**MissGracieKathy**


End file.
